


VID - Believer

by kiki_miserychic



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, M/M, Physical Triggers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Making Shadow Moon a believer.





	VID - Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> additional warning: lynching

[Believer](https://vimeo.com/250037624) from [Bob Smith](https://vimeo.com/user78218705) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password is puppy

run time is 3:33

First things first  
I'mma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh

Second things second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the...

Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like...

Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Last things last  
By the grace of the fire and the flames  
You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh  
The blood in my veins, oh ooh  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down  
And rained down, like...

Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer  
Pain!  
Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from...  
Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer


End file.
